official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
MlgBasis123 x Cupcake
MlgBasis123 x Cupcake99292 ' ' Based off a True Love Story Not really… Well, probably. (LOL) ' ' Cupcake lazily hunched over her desk, yawning. Her mom comes in her room. “Hey, Cupcake, I’m going to sleep. Make sure you and Mlg get some sleep too.” Cupcake grudgefully agrees, turning toward MlgBasis, half asleep. The door gently closes, as she eyes the door. Her fingers fly across the keyboard, finally typing a ‘gtg, cya.’ Her eyebrows raise, as a sigh escapes her mouth. She looks toward Mlg, now fast asleep. Cupcake begins to blush, as she catches herself. She definitely looks away. Her fingers find their way reaching toward her shorts. Her dad walks in this time, the door squeaking open. She jolts up and retrieves her hand. “Hey, I’m going to sleep too. I see Mlg is already wonked out. You’d better get to sleep too, your face is all red and blotchy.” Her dad makes a worried smile, then closes the door gently. Footsteps are heard fainting quietly deeper into the hallway. Cupcake’s feelings for Mlg intensify, as childhood memories fly into her memory. She grits her teeth, frustrated with herself. Her hot breath encourages her hand, as it plunges deep into her panties. She toys with the flaps of her pussy, rubbing it up and down. Quiet moans escape from her mouth, and squishy noises are heard. Cupcake then stares at Mlg’s sleeping face erotically. Suddenly, a huge boner is visibly seen on Mlg’s pants. Cupcake unbuttons her shirt and fumbles her breasts, pinching and caressing her nipples. A peculiar smell begins to fill the air, as her pussy begins to turn into a waterfall of white water. It wettens through her panties, and she begins to move her clit up and down more intensely. She moans loudly one last time, her panties entirely soaked. Mlg jolts up, turns his head around, then looks as the erotic mess in front of him. The bulge on his pants raise up, as he backs up into the corner of the bed. “W-what are you d-d-doing, Cup?”, his shocked voice managed to question, blood running down his nose. “I-I want you so badly..~” Cup mutters, as she inches closer and closer to Mlg. His boner gets bigger and bigger, when suddenly his pants pop, revealing the bulging dick. Cup turns around, slamming her pussy in his face. She then begins to rub it back and forth over his nose and mouth, licking at the tip of his dick. Cup then begins to shove the entire thing in her mouth, covering it in sticky saliva. Mlg’s head jolts up as her tongue wraps around his dick, almost squeezing the cum out. Precum begins to dribble down the tip of his dick, wettening Cup’s lips. Sticky cum splatters out of Cup’s mouth, covering her tits with a layer of it. “I-I can’t control myself..” Mlg begins to thrust into Cup’s pussy, dripping with erotic liquid. Precum flies out as each thrust goes deeper, loosening it up. Louder and more hardcore moans fly out of Cup’s mouth, as he pounds deeper and deeper with gushy noises each time he goes in. His dick then begins to twitch- a signal. “C-cum inside my naughty pussy, I want your babies please!~” Cupcake screams. Cum flies out as multiple streams of sticky liquid, pdirtying the bed sheets and Cup herself. Mlg’s back rests against the wall, Cup’s hot breath on his chest. They lay together covered in a sticky mess. ABut little did they know, Cori and Gawky were filming the entire thing in the corner of the window. Then their house gets set on fire because this fanfic was too hot. end